


Multiple Ways to Say Sorry

by SelenaShuu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, I seriously apologize for this dumpster fire, I want them to be happy okay?, Im totally gonna take advantage of Tsumgs having stools in her lab as spinny chairs, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, M/M, New tags, Odd pacing, Other, Ouma not Oma, Out of Character, Self-Indulgent, most likely, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaShuu/pseuds/SelenaShuu
Summary: While pining uselessly for a certain detective, Kokichi gets the idea to make up for his mischief.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say, this is incredibly self-indulgent and its a massive dumpster fire, I apologize in advance. This is only like my second work (i apologize for Nolo Contendere). There's some ooc cause i just oof... And inconsistencies... They are in the school, but its not really the dating game, its just them being trapped there, hhh, i dunno... Anyways ya... Uh... Enjoy... I hope... h

Kokichi looked at him, that's all he ever did when he wasn't looking his way. He was sitting on the far corner of the dining hall table, Rantaro next to him. Kokichi tried to shove down his feelings for a certain detective but it all came running back everytime he glanced back. Kokichi looked away as subtle as possible. He looked at Rantaro with a smile, it reeked of fakeness. Rantaro didn't call him out. He nodded instead. " _Thank you_ " he thought to himself and stood up, leaving his untouched food behind for a certain maid to clean up after him. He just needed to get out of there.

After leaving the dining hall, he walked over to the dorms. No one was around since they were all in the dining hall, he was sure about that.

"Ouma-Kun?"

Kokichi jumped slightly and turned to see the object of his dilemma. He put on his best smile.

"Saihara-chan! What a surprise! I thought you were with Kayayday and Kaidiot!" He tried really hard not to put poison when he mentioned them. But how could he not? They had what he couldn't have.

Shuichi furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Kokichi. He felt exposed, he needed to run and asap too.

Shuichi was oblivious to it all. "You left, are you feeling okay?"

" _No_ ". "Yep! Perfectly fine, no need to worry my beloved detective" He wanted to crawl off and die at the nickname that just slipped out of his uncontrollable mouth. "I was bored and wanted to go do something fun, so you can go run along now Saihara-chan, go to your beloved pianist and heroic astronaut" He looked at his nails, he really wanted to avoid his gaze, he really, *really* wanted to run.

Shuichi narrowed his eyes. "Ouma-kun, can we talk?"

" _No! Absolutely not!_ " "Sure Saihara-chan! Though be careful what you ask for~!" He slipped his hands behind his head as he smiled. " _KOKICHI YOU DUMBASS! Yea i know_ "

Shuichi sighed, as if summoning some patience. Kokichi was running out of time with his facade. "Are you okay?"

" _No_ " "Yep! Did you forget already Saihara-chan?"

His eyes softened and Kokichi fell even more. "Ouma-kun, you can talk to me you know. No one here is going to hurt you."

" _I know... But i can't! I don't trust anyone!_ " "Yea yea Saihara-chan" He waved him off dismissively. He needed to leave immediately. "Is that all? Cause if so-"

Shuichi looked down and Kokichi cut himself off. "I can tell that I'm making you uncomfortable-"

" _NO!_ "

"I can get Amami-kun if you want me to"

Kokichi went blank faced, he didn't expect that. " _Amami-chan? Why?_ "

"I-I'll leave you be, I'll talk to you later okay?" He smiled, but it reeked of Kokichi's own fake smiles, then he left.

Kokichi ran into his room, rapid fire thoughts shot through his head. What was going through his head? Why was he worried for a selfish brat like him? Why'd he mention Rantaro? Why'd he look so sad? He asked himself these and more as he flopped onto his bed, turning to look at the ceiling.

Even though Kokichi didn't respond to Shuichi's suggestion, Rantaro popped into him room a couple hours later.

"Kokichi?"

Kokichi looked as if he snapped out of a trance, he quickly sat up and put on one of his smiles as he looked at Rantaro. "Amami-chan! What brings you here?"

He didn't fall for it but he continued with the beginning conversation "Nothing, I just wanted to check on you, you left and i thought you'd be creating havoc by now, but Saihara-kun came to me to check on you, since you wouldn't talk"

Kokichi narrowed his eyes. " _Why'd he do that_?"

"Because he cares Kokichi"

Kokichi's face went blank. " _Did i just say that outloud? Shit-_ "

"Yea sure Amami-chan, he can't care for a evil supreme leader, that also happens to be a liar. He looks for the truth and justice, why would he care about me, no one here likes me. He has his beloved pianist and astronaut at all times, he wouldn't give that up to care for someone like me." He looked away, it hurt to admit it but he already knew it. His eyes started to burn but he killed it.

Rantaro walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, Kokichi tensed at the contact. "I don't know what makes you think that way, I care about you. You're like a little brother to me, i couldn't hate you. The others don't hate you either, its just that you push them away and they get frustrated so they, in a way, give up. They mean well Kokichi, and so do you."

Kokichi looked away and moved Rantaro's hand away. "Whatever Amami-chan." He hated this, he needed a distraction. Mischief ran through his veins as he looked up at Rantaro again with a smirk.

Rantaro faked a frown. "What are you thinking?" A teasing lilt in his voice.

"Ooh nothiiing~" He stood up and walked towards the exit and opened the door. "Heeey Amami-chan~? Where is everyone?"

He had so many questions at the moment but couldn't concede any of them. "I believe they are doing their own things at the moment, why?"

"Oh nothing, nothing~ Make sure they don't cross me by hanging out with all of them please~? And also make sure they check their labs when i give you a signal!"

Rantaro quirked his eyebrow, checking if Kokichi would elaborate, which he did-

"Oh don't worry, I'll be following you to see what I'm gonna do next!" He tilted his head and slipped his hands behind it.

Barely.

"Alright, don't cause too much trouble" 

"Amami-chan when I have caused trouble? You have no faith in me!!" He cried a little before sucking it up, giving away a grin and dashing out of the room, leaving a very amused Rantaro behind to do his part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God how did you make it here-  
> I applaud you-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post this later in the week but i just got sooo excited with this start  
> If there are any mistakes please tell me! Or any tips and things like that (im extremely self-conscious ;; )  
> djhfhhsdkskd btw thank you so much for the support and stuff, i nearly cried at all the kudos and comments for my small little things  
> Im so happy you guys are enjoying these  
> On with the show!

Rantaro left the room while glancing around, Kokichi was nowhere to be found. To be fair he did just practically give him a head start on his 'plan', whatever that might be. All he knows and picked up on is that he has to distract his classmates while Kokichi did something to their labs. Then he would give him a signal so they would go to their labs and see what's wrong. _"Totally not concerned about that."_ He thought to himself as he looked for his first 'victim'. He felt like there should at least be some sort of pattern in the plan but Kokichi was Kokichi, he probably wants someone Rantaro wouldn't pick first, but on that same track Kokichi probably wants the predictability to mess with him. _"I am putting too much thought into this, i don't even know what he's doing except that it has something to do with their labs... Oh well."_ He just decided to walk around and let them come to him, in a way.  
  
He decided to go in the dining hall, figuring there might be some people around. To his relief, someone was around, Tsumugi was there.   
  
He looked around a little, looking for Kokichi,  before walking up to her. "Hey Shirogane-san, what's up?"  
  
She seemed a little surprised as she looked up at him. "Oh hey Amami-kun, nothing much. I'm just thinking."  
  
He quirked up an eyebrow. "About?"  
  
Her eyes sparkled. "You want to indulge my hobbies and talks Amami-kun?"  
  
He didn't really know how to respond so he just sat down across from her and smiled. "Sure why not, you could remind me of my sisters"  
  
Her eyes widened and started to lightly shake, Rantaro was about to ask if she was okay when all hell suddenly broke loose. She started ranting about different pros and cons in the cosplay communities, then she switched to talking about her favorite animes and mangas, how she's sad that some don't have another season or that some of her ships broke. He was honestly keeping up with the cosplay section of the conversation due to his sisters loving to play dress-up but then when she had switched to anime and manga, he completely lost her. He just nodded along and responded according to her current emotion.   
  
The conversation switched yet again back to cosplay "Hey Amami-kun! Will you help me with it?!"   
  
He was somewhat thrown off, "What? Uh why?"  
  
Her eyes turned dreamy-like as she talked. "Because cosplaying with other people is so much fun! Please please please?!"  
  
He wasn't sure what to say and he still hadn't seen Kokichi, that probably means that he's either thinking or enjoying himself. He had to go along. "Sure Shirogane-san"  
  
A squeal rang out and Tsumugi was suddenly behind him, pulling him up and dragging him. She stopped suddenly at the door.  
  
"Shirogane?" His brain caught up and he looked at what she was looking at. There was a note on the door, it resembled a sort of calling card.  
  
'Hello you two!! Well mostly Shiro-chan but ANYWAYS!! Everyone seems so on edge around me T-T Sooo I thought I'd show that I mean no harm!! I totally didn't listen in to your conversation so I could help out :3c But!! I'll need something in return, just come to your lab Shiro-chan! I'll explain somethings and then we can have fun! Amami-chan needs to get caught up anyways ¬-¬ Ah that's enough, cya later!! ;3'  
  
Tsumugi picked up the note and re-read it a few times before she handed it to Rantaro and looked at him warily. "This was Ouma-kun, right? What's he doing?"  
  
Rantaro read the note himself a few times before responding. "Yes, definitely but I'm not entirely sure what he's up to. We should probably hear him out though, he causes a lot trouble but he's never actually hurt any of us." He shrugs as he opens the door and leads the both of them towards Tsumugi's lab.  
  
They both entered to see Kokichi laughing like an idiot while spinning around on the bar chairs. It looked like he didn't hear them enter so they walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Kokichi, what're you up to?" Rantaro was honestly trying not to smile at the moment, he looked ridiculous.  
  
Kokichi immediately stopped spinning and turned towards them, he looked incredibly out of it, swaying slightly. "Oh hey! You guys actually came around!! I'm so happy i could cry!"  
  
He actually tried before Tsumugi stopped him. "Ouma-kun, what's going on? What was that note about?"  
  
He pouted. "Aww, I'm just tryna say sorry. You guys never seem to get my jokes, so I guess I'm just tryna reach out since you guys won't do it and just ignore my attempts" He suddenly turned serious, his voice lowering dangerously. It brought a chill down both their spines. "Its really mean to leave people behind you know. Oh yea~ No one is to know of this until its their turn, got it?" They nodded even though Rantaro already knew. It was practically whiplash when Kokichi laughed and gave them a huge grin. "Great!! Anyways~ What are we gonna do?" He started bouncing on the chair, eyes sparkling.   
  
Tsumugi looked like she was having trouble forming words, looking off to the sides. "O-oh yea, um, we are just gonna do some cosplays. Do you really wanna try?"  
  
"Mhm mhm!! Who says dress up isn't fun sometimes?" He stood up and latched to Rantaro's side, pulling him away from Tsumugi a little. "Alright go get started Shiro-chan!! I gotta tell Amami-chan something really quick! Don't worry okay? Have an open mind~"  
  
She walked off slowly and Rantaro looked down at Kokichi, half amused and half concerned. "So this is what you're doing? Indulging in their hobbies?"  
  
"Mhm~" He looked off for a split second before giving him a small smile. "Am I overdoing it?"  
  
"I don't think so, you are doing just fine" He patted him on the head.  
  
Kokichi immediately squirmed away. "Ah! Amami-chan is gross!! Let's go get started!!" He dashed off towards Tsumugi and started messing with some of her fabrics before actually listening to what she had to say. Despite Tsumugi still looking somewhat wary of him, they both looked happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >///< aaaaaaaa still stuns me that you guys make it here  
> Discord: Selena#6647  
> Tumblr: https://selenashuu.tumblr.com/  
> Insta: selenatheshinyumbreon


End file.
